


С миру по нитке - кто и что писал об Ипполите Муравьеве-Апостоле

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Analysis, Character Study, Decembrists | декабристы, Documentation, Gen, Russian Empire, Suicide, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Сборник цитат из переписки, мемуаров и следственных дел об Ипполите Муравьеве-Апостоле от рождения до смерти с краткими комментариями.Можно читать как сопроводительную статью к другим работам команды, где упоминается Ипполит.Это:Строго на Юг: невыдуманный Ипполит Муравьев-Апостол(рассказ о последних двух неделях и поездке в Васильков).И«В самом центре метели» или Третье января 1826 года(глава «После картечи»).
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Союз Спасения: Челлендж 2021





	С миру по нитке - кто и что писал об Ипполите Муравьеве-Апостоле

**Author's Note:**

> Автор выражает благодарность сокомандникам за предоставленные материалы из архивов и некоторые цитаты из мемуаров.
> 
> Размещение: с указанием команды, а поле деанона - автора.

Ипполит Иванович Муравьев-Апостол был седьмым ребенком (строго говоря, восьмым, но одна из его сестер умерла в раннем детстве) и третьим сыном Ивана Матвеевича Муравьева-Апостола и Анны Семеновны, урожденной Черноевич. В отличие от своих старших братьев и сестер, фамилию Муравьев-Апостол он получил сразу при рождении, а остальные до 1801 года были просто Муравьевы.[ 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#note1)  


Дата рождения Ипполита Муравьева пока точно не установлена, но согласно «Погостному списку» его брата Матвея это 7 августа 1805 года, в других источниках указывается 1806 год, однако неясно, на какой документ они опираются. Есть еще два документа на эту тему, но и в них лишь косвенные данные.

Первый – письмо одного из парижских коррепондентов известного французского издателя того времени Амабля де Бодюса, знакомого Муравьевых-Апостолов по Гамбургу, в котором _сообщается, что Муравьева в Париже, куда прибыла, чтобы здесь провести роды. Она приехала с двумя десятками слуг, «большую часть которых распустила по прибытии» (17 мая [б. г.]. Без подписи)_. Таким образом, мы точно знаем, что Ипполит родился после 17 мая.

Второй – « _Свидетельство»,_ очевидно, составленное для предоставления в Училище колонновожатых, куда определяли Ипполита:

_«Мы нижеподписавшиеся сим свидетельствуем, что предъявитель сего Ипполит Муравьев-Апостол (_ вставлено _: имеющий восемнадцать лет от роду) действительно законный сын Тайного Советника Сенатора и Кавалера Ивана Матвеевича Муравьева-Апостола, прижитый им в законном супружестве с женою его Анною Семеновною, урожденною Черноевич._

_Апреля __ дня_ [число не вписано] _1824 года._

_Действительный тайный советник Иван Тутолмин  
_ _Действительный тайный советник и кавалер граф Григорий Чернышев  
_ _Действительный статский советник и кавалер Николай Михайлов сын Карамзин  
_ _Действительный статский советник и кавалер Дмитрий Николаев сын Блудов»._

Вообще-то, предоставлять нужно было выписку о рождении из метрической книги, но поскольку Ипполит родился и крещен в Париже, пришлось обойтись таким вот образом. Несмотря на то, что в документах для учебы или службы, где имел значение возрастной ценз, нередко искажали реальный возраст, все-таки можно предположить, что если в апреле 1824 года ему 18 лет, то, с учетом вышеприведенного письма о его матери, родившей его после 17 мая 180[5] года, 19 лет ему исполнилось позже в этом же году. Его брат Матвей, которого иногда резонно упрекают в том, что он путал даты, в частности, дату рождения брата Сергея, вполне мог точно помнить эту конкретную, ведь на момент рождения Ипполита ему было уже 12 лет.

Все дети Муравьевых-Апостолов были названы в честь какого-нибудь родственника, в случае с дочерью Екатериной – в честь царствующей императрицы, ее крестной. Исключения два – второй сын Сергей и третий – Ипполит. Если об именовании Сергея трудно что-то сказать, то насчет Ипполита можно предположить две вещи – сильное увлечение его отцом античностью в тот период и парижская мода на имена (Ипполитов среди французов в то время пруд пруди). Возможно, тут и то, и другое.

В письмах из Парижа матери и старшей сестры Елизаветы его отцу Ивану Матвеевичу, отозванному в Россию с дипломатической службы в Испании, об Ипполите упоминаний немного, например в письме Елизаветы от 1808 года:

_«Об Ипполите ничего не могу сказать, кроме того, что он нас несколько раз сильно беспокоил_ ».

В Россию мальчик попал только в возрасте 4 лет, летом 1809 года. Но уже 29 марта 1810 года его мать умерла, по впечатлению окружающих – совершенно внезапно, вот что пишет о ее смерти родственник Муравьевых поэт К. Батюшков в письме Н. И. Гнедичу от 1 апреля 1810 года из Москвы:

_«Я был свидетелем смерти Анны Семеновны, которая приехала сюда в середу 24-го, а умерла 29-го марта; сегодня, 1-го апреля,ее схоронили[2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#note2). Столь неожиданная кончина женщины, которой едва было сорок лет, матери, у которой семеро детей, меня истинно поразила. Представь себе положение дочери, положение Катерины Федоровны, которая, кроме горестей, ничего не знает. Дом ее есть вечная обитель плача, гостиница _ _смерти... Нет, я не в силах изобразить тебе минуту страха, надежды и отчаяния, минуту смерти Анны Семеновны! Но представь себе и лекарей, которые для мертвой прописывают лекарства (так смерть ее была неожиданна), и отчаяние дочери, и беспокойство Катерины Федоровны, и состояние всего дома, который на всякую минуту ожидал Ивана Матвеевича!_  
  
 _Словом, я эти дни страдал как несчастный... Что жизнь наша? Что наши планы? Что наши желания и надежды? Суета, друг мой! У нас на дворе есть маленький флигель, где Анна Семеновна располагалась прожить всю зиму с семейством своим. Раз пригласила меня туда. Она хотела осмотреть комнаты, и в одной из них, наклонясь на стол, в самом веселом расположении духа говорила: «Здесь-то я буду счастлива в кругу своего семейства, когда устрою дела мои, когда отдохну от забот», и впрямь! Я ее вчера видел в этой комнате, на этом самом столе»._

Ипполит в это время находился со своими сестрами (и, возможно, братьями) в имении Бакумовка в Полтавской губернии, но вскоре отец согласился отдать его на воспитание своей родственнице, жене его двоюродного брата, Екатерине Федоровне Муравьевой, матери Никиты и Александра Муравьевых. Последний был всего на три года старше, и отношения их порой складывались непросто, о чем сохранились упоминания в переписке родственников, например, у Никиты Муравьева в письме матери от 2 февр. 1814 года из Пинсберга (Никита в это время принимал участие в Заграничных походах):

_«Что делают любезный Саша и Ипполит, спорят ли они между [собой] так, как прежде, беспрестанно или стараются наперерыв старанием своим к учению, прилежанием и послушанием занимать и увеселять вас»._

Или вот у К. Батюшкова, тоже в письме Е. Ф Муравьевой от 29 мая 1815 года из своего имения Хантоново:

_«Тем сильнее он_ [Саша] _должен теперь учиться, что соперничество его с Ипполитом не кончилось. Время их соединит, пусть никоторый из них не позавидует друг другу и друг на друга с презрением не посмотрит. Вот мое желание»._

Во время Отечественной войны 1812 года, пока его старшие братья сражались в армии, Ипполит вместе с отцом, теткой и кузенами отправился в эвакуацию в Нижний Новгород, проездом через Владимир. О пребывании во Владимире мы узнаем из мемуаров А. П. Керн:

_«Батюшка поехал в город и нашел там в большом чьем-то доме много родных и знакомых, бежавших из Москвы. В этом доме была Екатерина Федоровна Муравьева с сыновьями, из которых Никита только что возвращен ей был из бегов и беспрестанно спорил о чем-то в большом одушевлении с аббатом, воспитателем Ипполита Муравьева, убитого в 1825-ом году в схватке, во время которой был арестован брат его Сергей. Во время этих споров он беспрестанно отгонял Ипполита, как слишком еще юного, чтобы участвовать в них»._  


О жизни в Нижнем Новгороде нам опять же поведал К. Батюшков в письме Н. И. Гнедичу от октября 1812 года:

_«Мы живем теперь в трех комнатах, мы – то есть Катерина Федоровна с тремя детьми, Иван Матвеевич, П. М. Дружинин, англичанин Евенс, которого мы спасли от французов, две иностранки, я, грешный, да шесть собак. Нет угла, где бы можно было поворотиться, а ты знаешь, мой друг, как я люблю быть один сам с собою»._

Летом 1813 года Иван Матвеевич снова женился, а в 1815 году забрал сына от Муравьевой, к ее неудовольствию, так, Никита Муравьев писал матери 26 мая 1815 года:

_«Я в Гейльбронне получил письмо ваше, в котором вы говорите, что дядюшка И[ван] М[атвеевич] требует к себе Ипполита. Это, конечно, вас очень огорчило, потому вы к нему уже так привыкли. Также Саше должно быть скучно одному теперь, он к этому не привык»._

Вторил ему и Батюшков в уже цитированном письме от 29 мая 1815 года:

_«Конечно, вам горестно было расставаться с маленькими Апостолами. В утешение можете себе сказать, что Вы исполнили долг свой, как настоящая мать, и, конечно, Иван Матвеевич в глубине своего сердца Вам благодарен»._

Какое-то время Ипполит жил в Москве с новой семьей отца в доме на Басманной[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#note3), живущий с ними в то время К. Батюшков писал своей сестре и зятю 29 марта 1816 года, обсуждая вопрос об учебе племянника:

_«Иван Матвеевич имеет шестьдесят тысяч доходу и сына своего Ипполита при себе; он может иметь аббата в парике, ибо не жалеет денег, но не имеет: ибо знает, как аббаты пагубны. Этого мало. Сын его говорит по-французски, но учителя не имеет, а имеет учителей немецких, русских, латин <ских> и пр., и пр., и пр.»_

Потом все уехали на Полтавщину, а Ипполит остался в Москве со своим гувернером-англичанином, тем самым Эвансом, _«которого мы спасли от французов»_ , хотя Иван Матвеевич, занятый с осени 1816 по весну 1817 года тяжбой из-за наследства Михаила Апостола, иногда наезжал в Москву. На пару недель приезжал и старший брат Сергей, о чем мы узнаем от Батюшкова, который там все еще живет и тоже присматривает за юным родственником, из его письма к Е. Ф. Муравьевой от конца сентября 1816 года:

_«Иван Матвеевич приезжал сюда на несколько часов. Вы, конечно, знаете его дело. Он писал здесь письма и немедленно возвратился. Желаю душевно успеха в его предприятии. Надобно желать для детей его. Скажите, милая тетушка, мне под рукой, что вы думаете о его деле и есть ли ему надежда? <...>  
Входит сию минуту Сергей Иванович. Он извиняется перед вами, что не пишет. Устал и ложится спать»._

И еще маленькая деталь из его же письма к Н. И. Гнедичу от 28-29 октября 1816 года:

_«С. И. Муравьев был здесь. Он скажет тебе: что Ипполит оставался у меня на руках, сделался болен, выздоровел. Я ходил за ним в болезни, время пролетало, я ничего не делал»._

В 1817-18 годах в Москве находился императорский двор и гвардия, в которой служили братья Ипполита Сергей и Матвей, и его кузен Никита Муравьев, иногда они писали про Ипполита своим родственникам, причем отмечали на его ум и способности, которыми он их, видимо, весьма поразил. Никита, в письмах матери, от 10 сентября 1817 года:

_«Здесь видел я Ипполита, который живет с Эвенсом, и он хорошо учится»._

От 15 октября 1817 года:

_«Что ж касается до Ипполита, то он, конечно, имеет хорошие способности. Но вообразите, что он ничему не учился, кроме латинского и греческого языков. Недавно Эвенс уже сам от себя взял для него русского учителя»._

От 29 октября 1817 года:

_«Мы по сих пор не знаем, когда будет сюда дядюшка Иван Матвеевич. Он захлопотался в Полтаве. Вчера я был поутру у Эвенса и Ипполита. Они занимаются греческим и латинским языками и ботаникою. Недавно взяли они Ивашковского для русского языка»._

От 17 декабря 1817 года:

_«На днях я заходил к Ипполиту, который при мне переводил 1-ю песню Илиады с греческого. Потом он с Эвенсом у меня обедал и читал очень плавно Саллюстия «Заговор Каталины». Он имеет очень много способностей»._

О том же упоминал и брат Сергея Францу Ожаровскому (мужу их умершей сестры Елизаветы) от 8 января 1818 года:

_«Ипполит более учен, чем Аристотель и Платон, и держится орлом»._

Трудно сказать, насколько в этом заслуга именно гувернера, скорее ученик оказался одаренным. Воспитание Эванса К. Батюшков в письме Е. Ф. Муравьевой от 12 июля 1818 года характеризовал так:

_«Но главное дело, а это засвидетельствует вам братец, Ипполит у Эвенса не избалован и из рук его выйдет чист и неиспорчен: а это главное дело!»_

Учитывая, как скромно содержались отцом старшие сыновья, вряд ли какая-то щедрость проявлялась и к младшему, так что на развлечения и излишества, в любом случае, просто не было денег.

Летом 1818 года Иван Матвеевич отдыхал с семьей в Одессе, и присмотрел для обучения Ипполита свежеоткрытый Ришельевский лицей под руководством аббата Николя[4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#note4), считавшийся прогрессивным учебным заведением. Из письма К. Батюшкова Е. Ф. Муравьевой от 12 июля 1818:

_«Иван Матвеевич, кажется, расположен перевести Ипполита в лицей одесский к abbe Nicole. Здешний лицей хвалят»._

В своих воспоминаниях С. В. Капнист-Скалон, соседка по имению Муравьевых-Апостолов, с которыми они поддерживали дружеские отношения, касаемо этого момента говорит что да, учился там:

_«_ Меньшой брат Муравьевых, Ипполит Иванович Муравьев-Апостол, воспитывавшийся в одесском лицее... _»_

Однако, если так и было, то все равно не очень понятно, как долго он там пробыл, потому что осенью 1821 года учеба младшего брата снова всплывает в письмах к отцу Сергея Муравьева-Апостола, который сам-то в 13 лет уже учился в пансионе, так, 18 ноября 1821 года, уже переведенный из гвардии в армию вследствие бунта в Семеновском полку, он писал из Фастова:

_«Бывший педагог Ипполита весьма радуется его прилежанию, и от души желает продолжения похвального сего начала; но кажется мне, трудно ему одному сделать значительные успехи, и полагаю что для него весьма полезно, ежели бы вы, любезный Папенька, занялись с ним или нашли человека способного к тому, или бы отправили его куда; незабудьте, любезный Папинька, что он теряет лутчее время жизни, и что общество имеет право требовать от него более нежели от другого»._

То есть, какое-то время Ипполит провел в имении отца Хомутец в Полтавской губернии, получая, домашнее образование, хотя летом семья неизменно отправлялась в Одессу (о чем известно из писем К. Н. Батюшкова за 1818 год, Никиты Муравьева за 1820 год, Сергея Муравьева-Апостола за 1821 и 1822 годы). 

Согласно переписке с родными, с декабря 1822 года Ипполит пребывает в Василькове с братом Сергеем, в январе 1823 года они приезжают в Хомутец на праздники, потом опять в Васильков, потом Сергей уже один в Белую Церковь навестить хворающего М. Бестужева-Рюмина, а после, уже втроем, в Киев на Контрактовую ярмарку. Ипполит живет с Сергеем не только из родственных чувств или от нечего делать, есть и практический момент - старший брат помогает ему с изучением точных наук, о чем Сергей писал их отцу 13 января 1823 года: 

_«...Ипполит, он тоже простудился на обратном пути; но к настоящему времени все почти прошло; мы возобновили наши занятия; мы скрашиваем наше одиночество, читая, переводя, занимаясь математикой, беседуя, и время проходит без скуки._ _Я действительно счастлив, любезный Папенька, что он со мной; Чем бы Я стал в полном одиночестве? а характер Ипполита так хорош, что он меня очаровывает, и, кроме того, это действительно мой брат по глубокой привязанности, которую он испытывает к вам. Мы вместе поедем в Белую-церковь,оставаясь неразлучными».[5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#note5)_

На Киевских Контрактах 1823 года Сергей был очень занят – встречался с членами Южного общества. Впрочем, нет сомнений, что в доме генерала Раевского, где все они бывали, Ипполит тоже с ними встречался. Но в те Контракты в Общество приняли только друга Сергея Муравьева, Михаила Бестужева-Рюмина, а сам Ипполит вряд ли присоединился к Обществу ранее 1825 года. Что ж, зато, судя по его припискам к письмам брата Сергея отцу, он проводил время, посещая разные киевские достопримечательности и даже познакомился с графом Воронцовым.

После Контрактов траектория их перемещений несколько запутана, в частности из приписки Ипполита к отцу от 20 января – « _мы пробудем в Киеве еще только день»_ , понятно, что Киев они покинули 22 января, следующее известное письмо Сергея от 10 февраля Хрущевым (сестре и зятю) уже из Хомутца:

« _Мама и я и Ипполит, мы одни причащались на этой неделе, и я горячо принимаю ваши поздравления»._

12 февраля, согласно следующему письму Сергея отцу, они уехали в Васильков, но 6 марта Сергей писал А. Хрущеву снова из Хомутца (куда он явно приехали не на один день), а уже 8 марта – из Василькова:

_«Ипполит целует вас так же как Аннет и нашу племянницу»._

По итогам этих совместно проведенных месяцев Сергей, очевидно, убедился, что категорически пора что-то предпринимать в отношении младшего брата, и решил подключить к делу еще и мужа их сестры, И. М. Бибикова, которого их отец весьма уважал. 25 мая 1823 года он написал ему письмо, где, в частности, просил повлиять на их отца, дабы тот, наконец, озаботился судьбой Ипполита:

_«Так как Ипполиту уже пора поступать на службу, то Матвей Вам передаст, дорогой мой Бибиков, как полезно было бы для него Ваше письмо к отцу по сему предмету»._

Наконец, в 1824 году, приехав в Петербург вместе с отцом, назначенным сенатором, Ипполит поступил в Училище колонновожатых, к тому моменту уже переведенное туда из Москвы. Там его способности тоже проявились во всей красе, его соученик А. Кругликов в письме отцу от 12 января 1826 года пишет о нем следующее:

_«Вы, без сомнения, читали про бунт в Черниговской губернии и нашли там убитого Муравьева на стороне бунтовщиков. Это тот, который, помните, сиживал у Бол[отова?]. Под сей наружностью скрывался отличнейший ум. Фамилия Муравьевых много потерпела»._

29 марта 1825 года Ипполит был выпущен из Училища колонновожатых[6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#note6), в декабре получил назначение в квартирмейстерскую часть в Тульчин, в штаб 2-ой армии, но туда, в связи с декабрьскими событиями, так и не прибыл. 13 декабря 1825 года он уехал из Петербурга, имея при себе письмо С. П. Трубецкого к брату Сергею, 17-20 декабря находился в Москве, ожидая известий о восстании, и после ареста его товарища П. Свистунова у него на глазах, утром 21 декабря выехал на юг, понимая, что восстание в Петербурге провалилось, и его самого, как члена Тайного общества, так же наверняка ждет арест. 31 декабря он добрался в Васильков к брату Сергею в самый разгар восстания Черниговского полка, и решил остаться с братьями. Во время разгрома восстания 3 января Ипполит застрелился, не желая попасть в плен, похоронен в с. Трилесы Кожанской волости Васильковского уезда Киевской губернии (ныне Киевская область) вместе с погибшими тогда же М. Щепилло и А. Кузьминым.[7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#note7)

О последних трех неделях жизни Ипполита имеются довольно скудные показания, данные Следственной комиссии П. Свистуновым и его братом Матвеем Муравьевым-Апостолом, а так же еще более краткие упоминания в следственных делах С. П. Трубецкого, М. Ф. Орлова и М. П. Бестужева-Рюмина. В более расширенном (но не обязательно более достоверном) виде вариации этих сведений содержатся в мемуарах Матвея Муравьева-Апостола и мемуарах Ивана Горбачевского, описывающих восстание Черниговского полка.

Из показаний П. Свистунова:

_«Из Петербурга поехал я с Ипполитом Муравьевым, прапорщиком квартермистерской части. Он тоже видел пред отъездом Трубецкого, от коего слышал препоручение мне к Орлову данное, и когда письмо я сжег, то ходил к нему и на словах сказал содержание оного. Он принял его в особую горницу, одобрил, что письмо сжег, ударил себя по голове и сказал ему, что даст письмо к шурину Раевскому»._

_«В день моего отъезда из С.-Петербурга декабря 13-го числа 1825 года я видел некоторых членов общества из кавалергардских офицеров. Они были у меня и уговаривали меня остаться, говоря, что если что приключится, то я должен в том также участвовать. Я им отвечал, что они затевают пустое и что оно кончится худо для них. Они на то возразили мне, что намерение их было поддержать нижних чинов гвардии в случае, что они будут отказываться от второй присяги. Я воспользовался этим, чтобы им отвечать, что солдаты будут присягать без всякого сопротивления, и в том я надеялся, по истине желая отклонить их от принятого намерения, в чем я и успел с Арцыбашевым и с Муравьевым-Апостолом, которого также увещевали остаться. <...>_

_Выехав из С.-Петербурга 13-го числа в 6-м часу пополудни, прибыли в Москву 17-го числа в 10-м часу вечера, ночевали в гостинице у Копа. На другой день, 18-го числа, поутру явились к господину московскому коменданту._

_Князь Гагарин, с которым воспитывался в Пажеском корпусе и который остановился в той же гостинице, предложил нам ехать в русский трактир обедать. Мы согласились. <...> Возвратившись домой, я услышал от Муравьева, что неслись слухи о том, что в С.-Петербурге было возмущение, ему было сказано от Пушкина, свитского офицера, у которого он был в этот вечер. 19-го числа поутру, опасаясь, чтобы данное письмо от Трубецкого не было найдено у нас, он решился его распечатать, сжечь и содержание открыть г[енералу] Орлову на словах и съездил к нему то же утро. <...>_

_Вечером поехал к корнету Кавалергардского полка Васильчикову, он только лишь тогда возвратился из деревни. Я встретил у него Муравьева, мы пробыли вечер с его матушкой и с ним. Так как я согласился с ним у него в доме жить, то он предложил нам ночевать у него._

_20-го числа, получивши приказание явиться к московскому военному генерал-губернатору, мы поутру являлись к нему. От него поехали в гостиницу, где, расплатившись с хозяином, отправили свои вещи в дом к Васильчикову и у него обедали, и провели целый день. Вечером поехали все к г[оспо]жеПоль, француженке[8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#note8), и к другой особе женского пола, о которых упоминаю для того только, чтобы не упустить ни одной подробности. Возвратившись домой, приехал ночью моск[овский] обер-полицеймейстер, который повез меня к военному генерал-губернатору, а оттуда был отправлен в С.-Петербург»._

Из показаний Матвея Муравьева-Апостола (они повторяются в его следственном деле несколько раз, но практически идентичны):

_«В 12 часов по полудни роты были собраны – и тут брат мой меньшой Ипполит меня крайне огарчил своим неожиданном приездом. Он ехал из Москвы в Тульчин. Он решился с нами остаться как я его не упрашивал продолжать свой путь. Он сказал брату Сергею что он имел к нему письмо от Кн. Трубецкаго; но что он истребил его в Москве когда пришли арестовать Свистунова с которым он жил. Содержание письма он не знал, истребив его в самое скорое время он не успел его прочесть. Я пошел с меньшим братом на квартеру где он переоделся и отпустил почтовых лошадей...»_

_«брату моему Иполиту раздробило левую руку я пошел чтобы сыскать нет ли какого либо фершала чтобы перевезать их но тутже ескадрон наехал в хвост колоны – гусары кричали солдатам бросаете ружьи что они очень охотно делали не было ни одного выстрела из ружья. Я уже нашел брата моего Сергея окруженнаго Гусарами и мне тут сказали что Иполит после был убит. на другой день когда нас отправили в Белою Церков Маиор который нас конвоировал он был Мариупольскаго полка по моей прозбе позволил мне простится с Иполитом я его нашел он лежал раздетой и брошеной в сенях Малороссийской хаты.»_

В мемуарах Матвея эпизод прощания с Ипполитом описан более подробно и трагично:

_«Сначала начальник конвоя долго не соглашался на нашу просьбу дозволить нам проститься с братом нашим Ипполитом, потом повел нас к нежилой, довольно пространной хате. На полу лежали голые тела убитых, в числе их и брат наш Ипполит. Лицо его не было обезображено пистолетный выстрелом; на левой щеке под глазом заметна била небольшая опухоль, выражение лица было гордо-спокойное. Я помог раненому брату Сергею стать на колени; поглядели на нашего Ипполита, помолились Богу и дали последний поцелуй нашему убитому брату»._

Из мемуаров И. И. Горбачевского (основанных на свидетельствах офицеров-черниговцев и изрядно беллетризованных) мы узнаем о некоторых трогательных и даже возвышенных деталях истории присоединения Ипполита к бунтующим:

_«Действие сей драматической сцены_ [молебна] _было усугублено неожиданным приездом свитского офицера, который с восторгом бросился в объятия С. Муравьева. Это был младший брат его – Ипполит. Надежда получить от него благоприятные известия о готовности других членов заблистала на всех лицах. Каждый думал видеть в его приезде неоспоримое доказательство всеобщего восстания и все заранее радовались счастливому окончанию предпринятого подвига. <...>_

_Во время дороги к Мотовиловке Ипполит Муравьев рассказал офицерам Черниговского полка, что он выехал из Петербурга 13 декабря, с поручением от членов Северного общества уведомить членов Южного о намерении начать возмущение в столице и пригласить их к содействию. Тут же он сказал, что московские члены разделяют мнение петербургских и обещают помогать успехам восстания, где бы оно ни началось. И, наконец, он прибавил, что дорогою узнал о печальном событии 14 декабря._

_– Мой приезд к вам в торжественную минуту молебна, – говорил он, – заставил меня забыть все прошедшее. Может быть ваше предприятие удастся, но если я обманулся в своих надеждах, то не переживу второй неудачи и клянусь честию пасть мертвым на роковом месте._

_Сии слова тронули всех._

_– Клянусь, что меня живого не возьмут! – вскричал с жаром поручик Кузьмин. – Я давно сказал: «Свобода или смерть!»_

_Ипполит Муравьев бросился к нему на шею: они обнялись, поменялись пистолетами и оба исполнили клятву»._

И, наконец, несколько слов о смерти Ипполита, вернее, его самоубийстве. Суицидальное поведение это всегда сумма разных факторов – генетики, воспитания, мировоззрения, стрессоустойчивости, определенных триггеров. У нас, как видно выше, довольно мало сведений о жизни и характере Ипполита, чтобы сделать какие-то конкретны выводы как он дошел до жизни такой, поэтому все нижесказанное – предположения. В качестве триггера логично рассматривать не только провал восстания на севере, но и то, что встретившись с братьями на юге, Ипполит связывает свою судьбу с ними, потому что сам по себе он не очень представляет как ему быть дальше. Он понимает, что участие в военном мятеже это тюрьма или расстрел, да и оба его брата настроены довольно мрачным образом – Сергей с его _«живого не возьмут»_[ 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#note9) и Матвей с его _«не лучше ли нам застрелиться»_[ 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#note10). В целом, точных свидетельств о том, в какой момент это происходит, нет. Варианты – после того, как его брат Сергей падает, сраженный картечью, либо чуть позже, уже после того, как его окружает противник (гусары Оранского полка) – и Ипполит решает, что терять больше нечего, если он сам не застрелится, то его расстреляют как военного преступника. То, что он именно застрелился, указывает в своих показаниях М. П. Бестужев-Рюмин:

_«один брат Муравьева, имевший при себе пистолет, мог прекратить жизнь свою»_ (но видел ли он это сам - сомнительно, учитывая, что в это время он был занят раненым Сергеем Муравьевым-Апостолом),

а со стороны правительственных войск – непосредственный участник событий гусарский подполковник И. И. Левенштерн:

_«Бунтовщики-офицеры были также захвачены в этом общем смятении. Лишь один, капитан свиты Муравьев, когда его окружили гусары сам пустил себе пулю в голову»._

Схожую картину (но, опять-таки, со слов свидетелей) рисует в своих «Записках» и И. Горбачевский:

_«Когда надежды успеха исчезли, Ипполит Муравьев, раненый, истекая кровью, отошел несколько шагов от рокового места и, почти в то же самое время, когда гусар наскочил на него, он прострелил себе череп и упал мертвый к ногам лошади гусара»._

На момент следствия брат Матвей считает его убитым:

_«Мой брат Сергей, который был ранен en face de pièces qui jouaient sur nous reçut un coup de mitraille dans la tête_ (вставший перед стрелявшими в нас пушками, был ранен в голову картечью). _Шепилов и мой брат Ипполит убиты»._

Брат Сергей Ипполита в своих показаниях не упоминает вообще, так что мы не знаем, был ли он в курсе суицида или тоже думал, что Ипполита убили.

Еще один момент – Матвей Муравьев-Апостол в показаниях утверждает, что Ипполит был ранен в левую руку (ему вторит в своих мемуарах И. Горбачевский), Федор Вадковский в своем описании восстания «Белая Церковь» – что в ногу. Оказало ли это какое-либо влияние на решение о суициде - непонятно.

В заключении два слова о визуализации. Пока никаких изображений Ипполита не обнаружено. Его кузен, с которым он рос, Александр Муравьев, очень неплохо рисовал, известен его рисунок Матвея, вполне возможно, что он рисовал и Ипполита. Единственное словесное описание можно почерпнуть в следственном деле М. П. Бестужева-Рюмина от 9 января 1826 года, где на вопрос:

_«Кто приезжал в Васильков к Подполковнику Муравьеву Офицер в Адьютантском мундире и в туже ночь уехал, а 31-го Декабря тот же Адьютант опять приезжал в Мотовиловку, и куда назад уехал. Сей же Адьютант был росту малаго, темных волос, лица круглаго и румянаго лет около 25-ти»,_

Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин ответствует:

_«Меныший брат Муравьева, только что произведенный в Офицеры в свиту. Он от нас не отлучался до своей смерти, быть может по Эксельбанту и шляпе его приняли за Адьютанта»._

Невысокий рост и круглое лицо есть также в описаниях и на портретах Сергея и Матвея, так что неизвестный, о котором спрашивает Следственный комитет, скорее всего, именно он.

Вероятно, новые материалы об Ипполите найдутся в переписке «Муравейника», может быть, в каких-то неопубликованных мемуарах его соучеников по Училищу колонновожатых или знакомых, но пока это все, что у нас о нем есть.

**Список литературы**

1\. ГА РФ, Фонд Муравьвых-Апостолов.

2\. [Ф. де Бодюс, В. А. Сомов "Амабль де Бодюс, Monsieur «Lt Spectateur Du Nord», и его русские знакомства](http://xviii.pushkinskijdom.ru/LinkClick.aspx?fileticket=1blB7rQG7CM%3D&tabid=11307) // XVIII век. Т. 28. М., 2015. С.266-267, примечание 92.

3\. РГИА, фонд Герольдии, дело о дворянстве Муравьевых.  


4\. [Н. Эйдельман. К биографии Сергея Муравьева-Апостола](http://vivovoco.astronet.ru/VV/PAPERS/NYE/APOSTOL.HTM#12), Исторические записки. М., 1975. Т. 96, С. 252-271.

5\. [К. Н. Батюшков. Сочинения в 2 томах. М. 1989. Том 2.](https://imwerden.de/pdf/batyushkov_sochineniya_v_dvukh_tomakh_tom2_1989__ocr.pdf)

6\. [Никита Муравьев. Письма декабриста 1813-1826 гг. М., 2001.](http://www.hrono.ru/libris/lib_m/murav_n00.html)

7\. Сборник [Декабристы. Материалы для характеристики.](https://www.prlib.ru/item/407346) 1907\. С. 10-25.

8\. Л. А. Медведская. Сергей Иванович Муравьев-Апостол. М. 1970.

9\. [Письма С. И. и М. И. Муравьевых-Апостолов к А. Д. и А. И. Хрущевым. 1820–1823 гг.](http://decabristy-online.ru/doc/dok3-pravilnaya-perepiska/Serg11/)

10\. С. Л. Сокольский, И. В. Порох. Восстание Черниговского полка глазами усмирителя. Сб. Освободительное движение в России, вып. 6, С. 119-124.

11\. Декабрист М. И. Муравьев-Апостол. Воспоминания и письма. Предисловие и примечания С. Я. Штрайха. Издательство «Былое». Петроград – 1922. Москва. 1963.

12\. [И. И. Горбачевский. Записки. Письма.](https://rummuseum.ru/portal/node/1361) Издание подготовили Б. Е. Сыроечковский, Л. А. Сокольский, И. В. Порох. Издательство Академии Наук СССР. Москва. 1963.

13\. Восстание декабристов. Том 9. [Следственное дело Матвея Муравьева-Апостола.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/delo_m-muraveva-apostola-vd_ix.pdf) [Следственное дело Михаила Бестужева-Рюмина.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/delo_m-bestuzheva-rjumina-vd_ix.pdf)

14\. Восстание декабристов. Том 14. [Следственное дело Петра Свистунова](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/14Svistunov.pdf)

15\. Ю. Г. Оксман. Записка Ф. Ф. Вадковского о восстании Черниговского полка//Воспоминания и рассказы деятелей тайных обществ 1820-х гг.. М., 2008. С. 215-228.

16\. [Скалон С.В. (Капнист-Скалон С.В.) Воспоминания](http://mikv1.narod.ru/text/Skalon1990.htm) / Коммент. Г.Н. Моисеева // Записки русских женщин XVIII – первой половины XIX века. – М.: Современник, 1990. – С. 346.

17\. А. П. Керн. Воспоминания. Дневники. Переписка. Под общей редакцией В. В. Григоренко и других. М., 1974. 

**Примечания**

  1. Фамилия _Апостол_ была присоединена к фамилии Ивана Матвеевича Муравьева указом Александра I в 1801 году по просьбе его двоюродного брата по матери М. Д. Апостола, не имевшего законных сыновей, с тем, чтобы Иван Матвеевич унаследовал с этой фамилией и все его имущество. В дальнейшем это послужило причиной тяжбы с другими родственниками М. Д. Апостола, о чем будут упоминания ниже [↑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#back1)
  2. Анна Семеновна Муравьева-Апостол была похоронена на кладбище Новодевичьего монастыря, могила до настоящего времени не сохранилась, ориентировочно это между мавзолеем Волконских и асфальтовой дорожкой вокруг Успенского собора, справа от мавзолея был также похоронен Матвей Муравьев-Апостол, но его надгробие впоследствии было перенесено. [↑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#back2)
  3. Ныне это музей-усадьба Муравьевых Апостолов на Cтарой Басманной. [↑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#back3)
  4. Из [Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B8%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B5%D0%B9): Ришельевский лицей был образован согласно высочайше утверждённому 2 мая 1817 года Уставу, на базе одесского «Дворянского или Благородного института». Торжественное открытие лицея состоялось 7 января 1818 года, после перестройки под нужды нового учебного заведения здания Благородного института. Средства на открытие лицея пожертвовал Н. И. Штиглиц; на его содержание герцог А. Э. де Ришелье пожертвовал 13 тысяч франков, а также в дар лицею передал свою библиотеку. Ришельевский лицей стал вторым по времени создания лицеем в Российской империи после Царскосельского. Аристократия, русская и иностранная, отнеслась к новому лицею с большим энтузиазмом: на воспитание в Одессу стали посылать детей не только из провинции, но и из обеих столиц. Первым директором лицея с 1817 по 1820 год был директор Благородного института аббат Шарль Николь. Император Александр І при посещении лицея, остался им чрезвычайно удовлетворённый, благодарил аббата Николя и наградил его орденом Св. Анны 2-й степени с бриллиантами. [↑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#back4)
  5. Цитаты из писем Сергея Муравьева отцу взяты из книги Л. А. Медведской, переводы с французского – в редакции Е. Шуваловой. [↑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#back5)
  6. Эти сведения взяты из книги Киянской О.И. Южный бунт. Восстание Черниговского пехотного полка. М., 2015. С.114 [↑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#back6)
  7. Подробнее о месте захоронения и раскопках могилы Ипполита со товарищи см. В. М. Базилевич. Иосиф Руликовский и его воспоминания. // Воспоминания и рассказы деятелей тайных обществ 1820-х гг., М., 2008. С. 422–425. А именно [примечание 53](http://decabristy-online.ru/Rulik.htm/#053). Сейчас там [установлен памятник](https://vasilkovsecret.files.wordpress.com/2015/12/dscn7908.jpg) [↑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#back7)
  8. Полина Гебль, будущая жена декабриста Ивана Анненкова, однополчанина П. Свистунова. [↑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#back8)
  9. См. Восстание декабристов. Т. 11, С.110[↑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#back9)
  10. Восстание декабристов. Т. 9, С. 261[↑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362359#back10)




End file.
